In recent years, with regards to various pneumatic tires inclusive of pneumatic tires for heavy load vehicle such as truck, bus and the like, tires of low fuel consumption are demanded, and as a solution for it, reduction in tire weight has been considered so as to reduce rolling resistance.
There is a tire provided with a recess on the side rubber of the outer side surface of the tire for the purpose of reduction in weight of tire (e.g., PTL 1). It is discussed in the document that, according to this tire, it is possible to achieve reduction in rolling resistance and low fuel consumption via reduction in tire weight.